homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
052217-Penning-Out-A-Contract
CGA: A portal opens up nearby, and a messy Limekid stumbles out. CGA: "ayyyooooo i gotttcha pen right heeea" CGA: "sssfor yer um" CGA: "pirate" CGA: "yea" CVV: Akerea starts, nearly dropping Heliux's phone, before acting like that never happened. CVV: "What" CGA: They smell like they might be entirely composed of alcohol. CGA: "mmmmhere for meguca's" CTT: Heliux stares at the totally-together limekid in utter confusion... before trying to nab his phone back, don't drop it thank you very much. CGA: "ordered one meguca??? yes?? yes" CVV: "I neverrr realllly orrrderrred one" CGA: "hi heliox" CTT: "Hi. uh. you maybe have the wrong place, limekid." CGA: "okk so you take the meguca pen from my handssssss and- bwhuh" CVV: Lorrea allows the phone to be taken. Even though she could probably hold it over his head because she tall now. CGA: "this is the one i was jus talkin to right" CTT: "I already got my pen, even if it's currently useless," he says, taking it out of his sylladex. CVV: "I mean yeah" CVV: "But I said maybe!" CGA: "yeahhh heliuxxxx but im givin one to my MAIN GIRL this guy" CVV: "Which is decidedlllly differrrent frrrom yes." CGA: Limekid puts their arm around Lorrea and belches. CGA: "wwwe're a villain duet" CVV: "Helliux, didn't you mention, lllike, that rysporrr was gonna be realllly mad at you?" CTT: "Oh.... well if you're both villains now I can now officially label everyone else as 'totally fucked'." CTT: "... Yes, yes I did." CGA: "oh fuck is ryspor after you" CGA: "fuck shit i gotttta get outta here" CGA: "haha jus kiddin" CTT: "I kinda maybe forgot to tell him that we're questing so" CTT: "yknow if I die here at least I won't have to deal with the concequences of that. that's an upside." CVV: "Alllso I think Kyllle thinks a terrrrorrr kidnapped you, Helliux." CVV: "Just saying." CGA: "arright anyway so you take, this pen, from my hands which im holding up. thhhhen someday sometime, whuh? a terror?" CGA: "helixum did i steal you :(" CVV: "Because I don't llook llike me." CGA: "oh lorrreor did it" CTT: "... Well, uh. Maybe?" CVV: "Yes. I stollle Helliux." CGA: "how could you do this" CGA: "to my BOY" CVV: "I pollitellly asked him." CGA: Limekid begins sobbing. CTT: "From kyles perspective ive been stolen by a terror, and the only terror we're on friendly terms with is away--" CGA: They're making a mess all over your shoulder. CTT: "yeah it was a pretty smooth and nice trollnapping" CVV: Lorrea acts like it isn't happening CGA: "wha youre on friendly terms with me thou" CTT: "That's what i mean.... ah whatever" CGA: "an immmm right here" CGA: "okieee anyway" Limekid pulls away, and holds up the pen again "you take this'm and i give'm, no, i get'm a choice" CGA: "issat good??" CVV: "I mean. Um." CVV: "Err" CTT: Heliux looks to lorrea, and shrugs. CGA: "shshshshshshhhhhhhhh its ok its ok" CTT: "I kinda already took one, so... I mean I think its a pretty alright deal." CGA: "you did?" CGA: "GOSH past me is so good at this" CGA: "who'd they learn from" CTT: He points to the blank pen he's holding right this minute. CVV: "Yeah grrreat job!" CGA: "arrright pretend im past me and take my pen ok??" CVV: "I'm prrobablllly not going to take the pen, though." CGA: "oh why not" CVV: "I've got this whollle, lllike, harrd to get jam going." CGA: "i organized this WHOLLLLE get together," CVV: "I don't think you orrganize anything" CGA: "this potluck," CGA: "yeah i did look" CGA: Limekid 'stealthily' places a cake on the ground. CGA: "oh look someone's brought a cake" CGA: "who did that haha mustve been someone i invited here" CTT: "Oh well then it really is a party then" CGA: (the cake has a plate under it) CGA: (in fact, its in a box. its an ice cream cake from like carvel) CGA: "mustve spent hours bakin it i guess" CGA: "just for us :)" CVV: "I surre was wrrong." CGA: "now, i kkcnow what you're thinkin. you thinkin: wow that, thats a good cake. yup." CGA: "free with the pen." CGA: "nnnno interest mortgage fees whatso ever" CTT: ".... I have an idea that might help us with this pen issue maybe." CVV: "I apprrreciate the cake but I'm not surrre if I can even eat cake anymorrre." CTT: "is it really a true terror-deal if you're just borrowing or renting something?" CVV: "Prrobabllly!" CGA: "no i gotta get somethin" CGA: "for the stattssss baybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" CGA: "you see, every time an angel rings a star gets its wings" CTT: "lorrea that's the saddest thing i've heard in forever. also well dang you can't blame me for trying for a loophole." CGA: "its ok lorrey im like an octopus?? i should probably die from eatin chococo" CGA: "do i die??? sometime" CVV: Lorrea deadpans. CGA: "fuck you i can pan for gold too" CTT: ".... undead, immortal, way too mortal." He says to himself, pointing to lorrea, limekid, and himself in turn. "huh." CGA: "frankly, i'm angery and horribly atrofied by your atrocities. of being so mean to me." CGA: "you know what??? just bait me like tht. and dont even take my pen. i dont care. why would i care? i wouldnt." CVV: "I didn't even tellll you yes!" CGA: They pick up the cake indignantly. "you've soured my apple today" CGA: "affer all ive done for you" CGA: "dis is da thnks i get" CGA: "gaaadfatha" CGA: "dooo do dodododododo do do" CGA: "(thats the godfather theme)" CVV: "Arrre you actualllly upset orr is this just a referrence" CGA: "ive never seen the godfather" CGA: "but i think theres betrayal in it" CGA: "and i AM upset" CTT: "okay, okay. how could we make it up to you for not taking your pen." CGA: "i got it" CVV: "No." CGA: They take out a different, also blank pen. CGA: "see this one is da newa model" CGA: "it has cupholders" CTT: "... okay besides that." CGA: "double mileage. triple, even" CGA: "look, man. i'm here to comic relief and dish out pens. and i'm all- well, i'm still doing comic relief. but i cannnn multi taaaaaaskk" CTT: Heliux stops to examine the pen limekid has, and the one he has, hoping he wasn't given an older edition. CGA: they're both clearly the same exact thing CTT: cool CGA: "this one's got a neat bumber sticker i think" CGA: "if you get the masters edition" CGA: "do you wanna buy a pen for your friend" CVV: "Wait, what" CGA: "acshutaly im a little disgusted by how much of a used car saleskid i become when given even the smallest incentive?" CGA: "heliux" CGA: "he can buy one and then give it to you" CTT: "i don't know if doubling up on pens can even work" CVV: "... Woullld anything stop him frrom doing that allrready?" CGA: "supporting local business??" CVV: "Oh is it llike you paying him to sellll yourrr prrroduct?" CGA: "i have ten baby octopi to feed and if i dont feed them other food they'll eat my corpse" CVV: "LLike, a step above llocall?" CGA: "no he can just buy another pen from me and give it to you" CGA: "since you're being such a tough sell" CVV: "Wellll yeah but that's lllike, the basis of business." CVV: "I think I've made it lllike, ILLLLEGALL for me to make Deallls." CTT: He sighs. CGA: "yea but im chaotic good, not lawful good" CVV: "But I'M llawfullll." CTT: "Lorrea just yes or no would you like a pen. Because sure, sure i'll make a deal and give you the blank pen i get. Why not." CTT: "if that would even work." CGA: "darnit nevermind itll never work" CTT: "I've ran out of fucks to give- oh great okay" CGA: "i just called up my second, more better lawyer, with my uh, my mind i guess" CGA: "cmon lorrea" CTT: He just throws his arms up into the air. This was such a good use of time. CGA: "have i ever done anyone wrong ever" CVV: Lorrea seems vaguely distressed. "That isn't even the issue." CGA: Limekid pouts. "oh, its a race thing, huh??" CVV: "A what thing?" CGA: "its 20xxteen, you bigot" CGA: "unbelievable" CGA: "i have half a mind to report you to the police, who is also me i think" CVV: Lorrea looks to Heliux for a translation CTT: "Limekid you're cool but like basically most other terrors we've met would like to make our lives hell so. yknow--" CVV: "I'm prretty surrre they woullld take it PERRSONALLLLY" CGA: "yeah, but i could, pshhhhh,h easily, like, blackmail you or something" CGA: "but im NOT because i have STANDARDS" CVV: Lorrea rolls her eyes. CGA: "i dont even think my deals count as deals? its kind of like buying things from small children" CTT: Heliux looks between lorrea and limekid, quickly losing his grip on both the situation and his sanity I guess CVV: "Yeah, maybe they don't, besides when it woullld be the worrst possibllle time forrr them to." CVV: "I'm prretty surrre that's how the univerrrse worrrks." CGA: "like if you said to whoever the h*ck terrors you talk to 'hey i ummm made a deal with that green one' theyd be like 'oh lol how sweet thats nice of you' and then youd hug over your charitable actions" CVV: "Imporrrtant question; can someone use morrre than one pen?" CVV: "LLike, hypotheticallly." CGA: "yeah?" CGA: "careful though" CGA: "i mean i dont know exactly *how* dangerous it is but you could either a) see a lot of butts b) beat the final boss or c) die or also d) all of the above" CGA: "well, thats if you use two at the same time" CGA: "if you, like, have two pens, and only transform with one at a time, you'll be ok i think" CGA: "ive done the first thing where you double up and it turned out ok" CGA: "and you can... dupe the base pen if you *hic* want" CGA: "but pls dont distribute illegally" CGA: "the fbi (federal beaur... bea... burough of investilimetion) will be the mad" CVV: "That sounds terrribllle." CTT: "I kinda like the idea of being able to switch out different power-theme-sets, honestly" CGA: "you can be a pirate and have cool powers ect ive already explained the rules like 10 million times" CVV: "Yeah, yeah." CGA: "like....... i swear to g*sh nothing i do actually ever will have meaningful consequences" CTT: "... allow me to add 'pirate' to the list of cool themes I should consider, thank you." CGA: "you can take 30 of these pens and nothing will come of it" CVV: "That was my idea." CGA: "im literally, here for funny things" CVV: "Sorrrry forrr being parrranoid." CVV: "Onllly had constant betrrrayalll." CGA: "like ha ha itll be funny when heliux uses his pen and turns out into to be a girl when he uses it" CGA: "yeah yeah me too" CTT: Heliux prepares to look shocked and upset, but.... no yeah he was warned about that already yeah. CGA: "are yuo goonna take a meguca biz or not" CGA: "one fushure choise for this pen and superpowers and a cake" CGA: "heliuux can have some cake too" CTT: "no matter how this turns out im nabbing some of that cake but hey thanks" CVV: "I don't know if I can because I'm so surrre that it'lll somehow ruin everrrything and invalidate alll of my I-tolld-you-so's." CGA: "looklisen" CGA: "i'm the QUEEING of i told you so" CGA: "i would never jeapordy a single instance of it" CGA: "the next episode of tokidoki mahou mari or whatever its called is coming on in half an hour so id relaly like to wrap this up soon" CGA: "(thas the one with the bottle of water meguca) CGA: " CTT: "well lorrea look at it this way: if it turns out to be a huge mistake you won't be alone" CTT: "also one second--" He starts to cut a piece of cake for himself. CGA: "if this turns out bad i give you express permisison to heck me up" CVV: "You underrrestimate my standarrrds forrr myselllf." CGA: "you can say many mean words to me. and MAYBE do a hit but not that hard please" CGA: "i give you my seal of approval. NO, i mean my seal of honesty. yeah that one"" CGA: "i've got too many seals," CVV: "My impulllse right now is to stab myselllf in the stomach with the rellic sworrrd" CVV: "I'm not going to do that" CVV: "I'm not surrre if I can make a choice herrre." CGA: "lol ch... check this out watch" CGA: Limekid takes out a sword and does that five finger stab thing on the ground extremely slowly and sloppily. CTT: Heliux is now just sitting on the ground, munching cake, as he watches lorrea and limekid. This is by far the best. CGA: They stab their hand and the sword bends, apparently being a fake sword. "oh shit wait you were'nt suppose to see" CGA: "hold on i saw them do it in a you tube video" CGA: "you see the trick is that you go in between the fingers" CVV: "Yes." CGA: "umm" CGA: "anyway here" CTT: "Well I think it was a clever trick." CGA: They get back up and hold a pen out. CGA: "jus fuckin take it i hate you" CVV: "It's verrry imprrressive." CVV: "What" CGA: "youre so mean" CVV: "No that woullld be stealling." CGA: "take it" CTT: "it could be a gift." CGA: "no its for a chois" CTT: "... also lorrea what the fuck you're a theif." CGA: "takey" CGA: "just do it" CGA: "this is a legal transaction" CGA: "of goods and services" CGA: "heliux ate some of your cake" CTT: He gives a thumbs up. CGA: "thanks i baked it" CGA: "i swear to gex 64 if you take this ill stop hounding everyone" CGA: "no mo'ore dealas until the post scratch maybe" CVV: "I'm not worrrried about that." CGA: "JUS" CGA: "TAKE" CGA: "IN THE NAME OF SPYRO THE DRAGON" CGA: "IIIMMM GGOONNAA EEAATT CCRRAASSHH BBAANNDDIICCOOTTSS AASS" CTT: "i feel like my denizen will have questions about what's even happening here and I won't know how to answer." CVV: "Why don't you UNDERRRRRRRRRRRRRSTAND." CGA: "what, that the other terrors might get mad that you made a deal with me?" CGA: "i get your beef with my preposition" CGA: "i say: boo to your beef" CGA: "im buying tofu??" CGA: "its a fuccckin pen my dude. it does, like, a frilly transformation, you can maybe jump higher, and you get to be a girl if you werent already" CGA: "youre not sellin your soul for raising nyarla again or some ridiculous business" CGA: "nobody even cares" CTT: "maybe we should wait on this. yknow. to let lorrea think over the terms some more later." CGA: "arrright but i'm defininitely not remembring this" CTT: "sounds perfect" CGA: "gonna groundshog this" CGA: "did today happen?? nah" CTT: Heliux gets up from his seat and looks at lorrea. "your problem, not mine." CVV: "Okay but if somehow the rullles of the univerrrse make this terrrrribllle I'm lliterrrallly going to trrry to killll you." CGA: "thats fair i think i want to die" CGA: "eternal agony ect" CGA: "pen?" CVV: "I mean I woullld lllike to check those rullles to be surrre but" CVV: "I can't reallly do that" CVV: "Okay, honestllly." CVV: "I'm doubllle dead and lliving on lllike." CVV: "Borrrowed time, and everrryone llleft me behind anyways." CVV: "Why not." CGA: "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" CGA: Limekid gives her the pen! Contract sealed! CTT: "Oh. Dang." CGA: "FUCKIN H*CK YEA BAYBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" CGA: "I WON THE WHOLE THING" CTT: "Didn't expect you to go through with that, huh." CGA: "BEST TERROR" CGA: "10 OUTTA TEN" CGA: "whosssa best terror?? is me baby" CVV: "Grrreat job." CGA: "i got TWO pens into the hands of enterprising young indivivividuls" CTT: "So.... I guess I'll share with you any ideas for cool pen stuff later?" CGA: "this is the most anyone has ever let me help" CGA: Limekid starts crying. "i love you" CTT: He shrugs, ignoring the celebrating terror. CGA: "you are both my new best friends" CTT: "sounds alright to me." CVV: Lorrea's eye twitches, slightly. "Yeah." CGA: "goobye sburb, goobye twinks, goooodbyebye fuckin whatvers going on" CGA: "i beat my record of how many deals ive done" CGA: "which is 1" CGA: "sniff..... id like to thank the award, the academy," CGA: "my mom," CTT: "so........... we done here now or do either of you actually want the cake." CGA: "i think maybe i met a dog once? that dog" CGA: "keep the cake" CGA: "you deserve it" CTT: He absolutely is gonna do that CVV: "Congrratulllations on yourrr cake." CGA: "im;, im outta hea" CGA: "im done" CGA: "tell libby i said hi, tell ryspor hes a nerd," CVV: "See you." CTT: "seeya around. we're off to maybe meet a big monster and then die." CGA: "im' gonna go watch my animes thank you lorrea" CGA: "good luck!" CGA: "if you need help im probably not helpful but like you can remember my name, remember my story" CGA: Limekid stumbles back through another portal. CGA: "byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee lmao" CVV: "Okay." CTT: Heliux has a big teasing grin. "Lorrea i'm glad to know that people can get you to do stuff just by annoying you into oblivion." CVV: "Herrre's hoping no one views this as a terrribllle betrrayall." CVV: "And that's just because I can't, lllike, killll them." CTT: He shrugs. "Naaaaaah. You'll be fine." CVV: It isn't clear how serious Lorrea is about that CTT: "I mean if this is a horrible idea then it's a horrible idea for the both of us so" CTT: "Misery loves company." CVV: "You arren't HEARRRTS with one." CTT: ".... well. Okay fair point. Didn't think of that one." CVV: "Yeah." CTT: "Maybe it's worth an explanation or two yeah." CTT: "Maybe make a show of tossing the pen over the nearest cliff or something." CVV: "IF I GAVE THEM A FUCKING CHOICE I'M GOING TO USE THE PEN." CVV: "I'm not giving them anything forrr frrree." CTT: He recoils at the sudden yelling. Okay. CTT: "okay, okay! got it, yeesh! I was just playing up the drama." CVV: "Sorrry." CVV: "Kind of gotten used to peopllle betrraying me forrr no good reason." CTT: "heck maybe this deal has a receipt or something. we can talk to them about it later when they're less..... whatever they were just there--" CTT: "well that's a fucking grim thing to say. alright." CVV: "Ooooh, he wearrs a suit and lliterrrallly shoves umbrrrellllas down yourrr thrrroat, oooh, you trrry to keep me frrrom hurrrting the peopllle I carrre about." CVV: Lorrea rolls her eyes. CVV: Her mimicry is not very good. CTT: "Lorrea I'll be blunt in saying that if even I can tell you gotta get some help with this quad-nonsense then it's gotten really bad" CVV: "No one elllse knows ANYTHING about them." CTT: "buuuuuuuuuut you don't wanna hear that right now bets are so" CTT: "--Okay uh. gimmie a sec to get all my cards in order uh." He stops to take a breath. CVV: "We don't realllly need to go thrrough allll of this now." CTT: He was prepared to go on a whole long-winded speech it seems, but stops, being caught off guard by that suggestion. That fairly optimal suggestion. CTT: "Yeah, good plan. Like many other things we can put your relationship troubles in the 'figure out later' pile." CVV: "Arrre we gonna do something with these pens orrr solllve yourrr lland's bullllshit waterrrr thing quest?" CVV: "Yourrr llland, yourrr pick." CTT: "Lets try the land bullshit first. We only got one pen each, so we can hold off and think about it maybe." CVV: "We can totallly make copies of ourrr own." CVV: "Alllchemy." CTT: "Also who knows. We might find something cool and it'll spark inspiration-- okay yeah fair." CTT: "Well, I'm gonna hold off to see if I can get something cool by combining it with treasure or something." CVV: "Surrre." CTT: He nods, and starts heading back on the path yet again. 1 cake gained, 1 pen gained, lots of time due to nonsense lost. Category:Lorrea Category:UnusuallyTallLorrea Category:Heliux Category:Limekid